


Sixty Feet, Six Inches

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, I Ship It, Post-Episode s02e6 Extra Innings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Post "Extra Innings"
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Kudos: 6





	Sixty Feet, Six Inches

**Author's Note:**

> It's official. I have a new ship :=). Enjoy folks :=)

******

The field was empty; the fans had been gone for at least an hour if not more, so had the team for that matter. It was getting late; the sun was rapidly setting, sinking low in the sky. Despite that, Mary remained on the field. Standing at first base, she swung the bat out at an imaginary pitch.

“Got a good swing there”

Jumping, Mary spun around, seeing Frankie coming up behind her.

“Oh! Frankie,” holding a hand to her racing heart, Mary took a gulp of air “you scared me there”

“I noticed,” Frankie smirked as she picked up another bat and gave it a lazy swing herself “so, you must be feeling pretty good about yourself,” she noted “winning the championship isn’t an everyday occurrence after all”

Mary felt herself stand up straighter, practically standing tip-toe as she all but _glowed_ pride. Despite that, she tried to downplay her efforts.

“It wasn’t just me,” she stammered out “I mean, the whole team was involved. A…team effort” she grinned a bit at her pun.

“Well,” Frankie began “team effort or not, _you_ made the winning pitch”

“I did, I did,” Mary nodded “still…I can’t help but thinking about Coach and Dorothy,” she admitted, sobering “all the…the hiding they had to do, never able to tell their friends and teammates about their relationship”

“Yeah,” Frankie agreed “it’s not easy,” she sighed “having feelings for someone but not being able to tell them”

Mary frowned.

“Frankie?” she questioned “do you…have feelings for someone?”

“What?” Frankie looked up sharply “no! I didn’t say that”

“No, no, you did,” Mary pointed out “I was talking about how Coach and Dorothy had to…sneak around, and you said that it’s not easy having feelings for someone and not being able to tell them”

“You know, you’d make a good detective one day” Frankie noted with a good-natured scowl.

“So?” Mary pressed “ _do_ you? Have feelings for someone that it is?”

Frankie smirked, leaning against the bat she still had.

“Tell you what,” she began, hefting the bat “you strike me out three times in a row and I’ll tell you”

“That seems a tad…presumptuous,” Mary noted “I _did_ make the winning pitch after all” she felt the need to remind the redhead.

“We’ll see,” Frankie smirked, already grabbing some balls from the bucket and holding them out to Mary “batter up” she grinned.

Taking the three balls, Mary jogged over to the pitcher’s mound and slipped on the mitt. Taking a breath, she watched as Frankie took up a stance at first base.

Winding up, Mary took a breath.

“ _Sixty feet, sixty inches_ ” she reminded herself as she released the ball, watching as Frankie swung out and missed, the ball clattering against the chain link fencing behind her as Mary laughed richly.

“I still have two more tries!” Frankie reminded her, taking up a stance again as Mary readied the next ball, winding up and letting it go. And once again, Frankie struck out.

“Strike two, Frankie!” Mary called out gleefully.

“I can count” Frankie grumbled, drawing the bat back again.

Last ball, last pitch. Taking a slow breath, Mary wound up for the pitch, watching as the ball _whizzed_ past Frankie’s swing. In truth it was a very wide pitch, had this been an actual game Mary was fairly certain that she had just hit the umpire in the head. But it wasn’t an actual game, just some harmless fun between two friends.

“Ha! That’s strike three, Frankie!” Mary grinned as she bounded back over to where Frankie still stood “now you have to tell me who your crush is” she grinned.

Frankie smirked as she set the bat down.

“Guess so”

“So?” Mary asked eagerly “who is it?”

Frankie’s smirk slowly widened as she took a slow step forwards, stepping into Mary’s personal space.

“Someone who just won a championship game” she said softly.

“Oh?” Mary blinked, confused “oh!” her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped open “oh!” she repeated as Frankie came even closer, one arm winding around Mary’s waist while the other reached up, soft fingers stroking across Mary’s jawline before pulling her closer.

As their lips met, Mary heard herself let out a tiny squeak of surprise, but then she was melting into Frankie’s arms, hurriedly throwing her own arms around Frankie’s neck, pulling her closer, tighter as she felt her knees turn to water.

Breaking apart for air, Mary was certain that she could actually feel the Earth spinning around them.

“Mary? You OK?” Frankie asked.

“Huh?” Mary blinked, someone was talking but she wasn’t sure why.

“Mary?” Frankie repeated.

“Who’s Mary?” blinking, Mary came back to the sound of Frankie giggling as she wrapped her arms around her waist, holding the brunette closer. Blushing, she buried her face into Frankie’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of her perfume and something else, something spicy, peppery, and uniquely ‘Frankie’. That scent calmed her down, focused her mind, and looking up at Frankie she leaned in and eagerly returned the kiss.

Pulling apart, Mary felt lightheaded, dizzy, and yet invincible, like she could take on any challenge (if this what was being drunk felt like no wonder people kept drinking despite prohibition).

Blinking, she finally looked up at Frankie, who was smirking at her.

“Uh…hi” Mary found herself saying.

“Hi,” Frankie grinned as she stepped back (much to Mary’s great disappointment), trailing one hand down Mary’s arm to lace their fingers together, giving Mary’s hand a light and insistent tug.

“Come on,” she said “what do you say that we go and…celebrate your win?” she grinned.

Mary felt like she had just been launched into the air those words.

“Absolutely!” she exclaimed.

Their hands still laced together, they walked off into the evening together, and Mary knew that whatever would happen tonight it would be a _thousand_ times better than winning the championship…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
